


Experiment Entry #3

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #3

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #3.**

**Date: October 12th 1994.**

I knew it, they dismissed the proposal.

 

Bastards...Saying it’s waste of time and money. Yet I know it can be done!! I just know it! I just need the right tools and help!

 

...No.

 

Forget what everyone else says. I know it can be done. I’ll snoop around for the right materials if I need to. I WILL take this chance while I have it. I’ll do everything myself.

As any higher power in the sky as my witness, I, Nikola Hawthorne Bradshaw, will create life!


End file.
